


Labyrinth

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Biting, Bondage, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Cervix play, Constriction, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Ghosts, Hellhounds, Kitsune, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minotaur - Freeform, Multi, Naga, Object Insertion, Other, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Size Difference, Snakes, Soft sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This is real fucked up, Unrealistic Sex, Wendigo, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, but the objects are snakes, gorgons, i dont know what happened but its here now, like super unrealistic, merman, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: literally just a girl going through a big ass maze and getting fucked a whole lot what can I say





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I lost control of this work pretty early on

The labyrinth is ancient. Some say enchanted. Some even say there are still monsters lurking throughout the place.

While it surely is ancient, it can't be enchanted. Magic isn't common anymore, and enchantments require upkeep, and who would've been tending to it all these years? The monsters?

As if, monsters are extinct and the ones people claim to have seen were, according to all my research, not smart enough to use the magic required for the spell that has been allegedly placed on the beast of a maze.

No one has completed it, made it to the center, and anyone who's made it past the first 'trial' has yet to come back.

I'm going to be the first.


	2. Entry

The entrance was elaborately decorated, beautiful work carved into the stone.

Now it's weathered and you can barely make out the letters at the top, written in an ancient dead language.

" **Beware** "

I roll my eyes and step in, the entrance closing behind me. A spectral voice speaks from all around me.

_"You who enter, prepare for many trials to prove you are worthy of what lays beyond."_

I roll my eyes and light my torch and pull out my knife, carving my own mark in the floor and on each wall, marking this is where I entered.

While I'm here, I'm going to prove that the walls don't move.

I come to my first fork, readying my knife.

My gut tells me to turn right, so I use arrows to mark as such.

I already reach a dead end, but it has the carvings I put at the entrance. I shake my head and turn around, finding my arrows are gone when I make it back to the crossroads.

I go straight across and sigh in relief when there's a new turn, and a door.

It opens easily and the voice from before greets me.

" _You made it to the first trial. Answer my question and you may proceed. However, no outside tools are permitted past this point._ " I nod to the air as the door shuts behind me and my backpack disappears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably upload a chapter a day after these first two


	3. First Trial - Wendigo

_"What is your reason for coming here?"_

"Knowledge," I answer simply.

_"Anything else?"_ I shake my head and the temperature drops. _"Lies. You have an ulterior motive; what is it?"_

For every second I don't answer, the temperature drops a degree.

"I want to prove to everyone I'm right! I want to be the best in my field," I finally yell, shivering.

The temperature slowly raises back up and I sigh, relieved, but the voice comes back to chide me.

_"You lied, and your true reason for being here is greed, so you must face your first punishment. Survive this, and you may choose to leave or continue your journey."_

Giant doors on my right, that I'm sure weren't there before, open and a blast of cold air and snow comes out, followed by a hulking beast.

It must be 15 feet tall at its full height, though it's crouching now, entirely too skinny, the torso of a man, the legs of a goat, long slender arms that end in massive paw-like hands. It has a wolf-like face resting on its long twisted neck, the skin is tight, entirely missing in some spots, revealing blood stained bone. The fur on its face is soaked with fresh blood, likely forever stained red.

It has hair or fur that makes up a large, matted mane on its head and covering its throat, before fading from fur to skin on its bony chest.

My first trial and I'm stuck in an empty room, now with no exits, with a Wendigo; a bloodthirsty flesh eater.

But it's not eating me. It's dark soulless eyes are just staring.

Maybe it's not hungry? It is covered in fresh blood.

But all of my studies have shown that a Wendigo is forever hungry.

"What's happening?" I ask timidly. I'm not sure who I was asking, the voice or the beast, but I don't get an answer from either.

I don't know how much time passes with the Wendigo and me just staring each other down, but it suddenly lunges forward, grabbing me with its massive hands and sitting back on its haunches.

I'm too shocked to struggle as the beast rids me of my pants before flipping me over.

I grab onto its hand in surprise when I feel something pressing against my lower lips.

It's then that I start struggling.

The Wendigo just growls at me and grips my thigh with its free hand, prying my legs open, continuing to try and force its surprisingly small cock inside of me.

The size makes it pretty easy, and my body provides lubrication so it doesn't hurt too much, and I've already given up on fighting; it doesn't seem to want to kill me, yet, and maybe it won't so long as I comply.

I yelp and jerk when its cock is inserted, it feels bigger than it looks; it was probably just an illusion, seeing as the creature itself is so big, its cock looked small, when it's really above average for most of the men I've encountered previously.

But that's not the reason why I yelped.

It's cold. So very cold. I wouldn't be surprised if my slick was freezing, as my cunt starts to grow numb.

It takes a shockingly short amount of time for the beast to cum inside me. Its cum is so very hot compared to its cock, which is pulled out before I'm dropped to the ground.

I shiver when the doors open again and the beast leaves. I reach down and feel not only the frost on the lips of my pussy, but the cold cum, that must have only been lukewarm to be able to grow so cold this fast.

_"Make your choice, human. Exit through the doors in front of you to venture on, or exit through the ones behind you to leave."_

I stand on shaky legs, put on my pants, and make my choice.


	4. Stone Yard

Placing my hand on the left wall and following it leads me to a beautiful garden with statues of gorgeous women.

It's when one of their eyes move that it's unsettling.

As I move further in, the statues get more unsettling.

Expressions of fear and grief and anger frozen in stone, old statues falling apart, flecks of dried blood in the cracks and breaks if you look close enough.

Vines and plants are covering many of the statues, and as I approach one, in particular, a vine moves, startling me.

I stumble back into a body just as the vine, which I now realize is a snake, looks at me and sniffs with its tongue.

I look up to see a very pretty woman with snakes for hair and scaly skin looking down at me, a smile on her serpentine lips.

Our eyes meet and I prepare to be turned into one of the statues, but the lady just laughs, waving her hand, the snake slithers away.

She grabs my shoulders and spins me around to face her.

"You're lost, aren't you, dear." It's not a question.

I'm still at a loss for words and the beautiful snake lady sighs, drawing my eyes down to her chest, which is rather large, and bare. The only thing giving her any sense of modesty is some of the snakes on her head resting on her chest, barely reaching her nipples, and some jewelry.

Under her breasts are large ridge like scales, leading down into the tail her torso ends in.

Her scales are a purple tinted white with yellow markings, but the ones on her underside, chest, and face are just a light cream.

Her hands are still on my shoulders, scaly and ending in claws.

"You're not turning me into stone," is my intelligent response.

The lady looks sad.

"Humans still think the worst of us."

She sighs, her snakes pressing their noses on her cheeks and flicking their tongues out to hit her with them. She takes a hand off my shoulder to pet one under its chin.

She turns back to me.

"My sisters and I have lived here for thousands upon thousands of years, if we stoned every being we came across, you wouldn't be able to have gotten this deep into our sanctuary. The only ones we have turned to stone are the ones who pose as threats. Since a sorceress had made us a trial in her labyrinth, no one has posed a threat, as she takes away any weapons." She pauses to glance away. "But she does require us to do something with any trialists, otherwise she gets angry. You must forgive my sisters and me for what we must do, but it's the only way to allow you to go on your way and for us to not get in trouble."

I furrow my eyebrows before letting out a squeak as I'm picked up.

I'm carried to what I presume to be the center of the 'sanctuary' and set on a large round bed.

"Vede! Ziri!" She calls.

From my right a mean looking Gorgon approaches, her face yellow, black around the edges, her torso and the underside of her tail the same yellow, striped with black. The scales on her back are a black, speckled with the yellow.

Her snakes are a range of blacks, browns, and yellows, all sniffing with black tongues.

She narrows her eyes when she sees me and a few of her snakes puff out their necks and hiss.

"Xala! Give a little warning, next time," the Gorgon scolds, lifting her hands to calm her hair.

"Oh come, now, Ziri," another voice calls.

From my left comes a third Gorgon, this is completely black with red detailing on her face.

As she moves into the light, I realize her scales are a bluish black but reflect purple in the sun.

"Who is this lovely thing?" The third Gorgon, Vede, purrs as she stalks closer to me.

Clawed fingers lift my chin and dark eyes look into mine.

"Tell me your name, love."


	5. Second Trial - Gorgons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that Xala is based on a (coral) Ball/Royal Python, Ziri on a King Cobra, and Vede on an Eastern Indigo

"Lotus," I mutter.

"Oh Lotus, a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," it's Ziri that praises me this time.

I blush as three gorgeous Gorgons flock around me, grabbing and spreading my legs, slipping their hands up my shirt to play with my breasts.

I start whimpering breathlessly, allowing the women to strip my clothes off me.

Xala seats herself behind me, her arms around my waist and the tip of her tail curling around my thigh as she pulls me into her lap, holding me while Vede disappears between my legs and Ziri grips my hair, turning my head to the side.

I gasp as fangs pierce the skin of my neck and I can feel venom coursing through me.

The snakes of her hair latch onto my breasts, releasing their own venom. I choke on a moan when they dig their fangs into my nipples, followed by a burning sensation spreading throughout my body.

My eyes roll back and a forked tongue flicks at my dripping wet sex, making me cum hard.

The venom is an aphrodisiac, I realize belatedly.

I'm trembling when Ziri pulls back and smirks at me before trading spots with Vede.

Vede's chill lips are on mine, catching my moans when Ziri sinks her fangs into my thigh, some of her snakes biting into my other thigh. The rest of them work together and latch onto my pussy lips, pulling them apart for one to sink its fangs into my clit.

I scream and try to buck my hips, but I'm held down by the three Gorgons.

My head is surprisingly clear enough for me to note that Xala is the strongest of the three, just the end of her tail immobilizing my leg.

A snake slithers it's way into my cunt, making me gasp. It's followed by another and their tongues are constantly flicking out. They manage to get deep enough to latch onto my cervix, sending their venom straight to my womb.

I gush out slick and another snake uses that to force its way into my ass.

I finally start getting used to the sensations when the snake on my clit releases its hold, only to bite down in a different position.

I've lost count of how many times I've cum already, just from being pumped full of the Gorgon's venom.

"I think that's enough, Ziri," Xala mutters. Vede pulls back to hum her agreement.

Ziri's fangs are removed from my flesh, closely followed by each of her snakes.

She straightens up from between my legs with a satisfied look on her face, her snakes swaying happily, by cum dripping off most of them.

Ziri slithers away and Vede grabs my hand, rubbing my fingers down her torso to a vertical slit.

It opens under my fingers easily, and Vede moans, tightening her grasp on my wrist and making me finger fuck her.

I try to lean forward but am still grappled in Xala's hold.

"C'mere," I mutter, motioning for Vede to move her slit up, closer to my mouth.

I lick a stripe up the length of it and Vede yells, moving her hands to my hair as she rocks her serpentine hips in time with my fingers and tongue fucking into her.

Before long, she clenches around me as she cums, before pulling away.

She tucks my hair behind my ear with a smile before she, too, leaves.

"Just you and me, again," Xala giggles. I nod and hum. "You've been doing so good, not much longer and you'll have passed."

The tip of Xala's tail strokes my cunt before plunging inside.

I gasp out a loud moan and rest my head back on her shoulder.

She hums and moves her hands to play with my still sensitive tits while she fucks me with her tail, her hips rocking as she grinds her slit on my backside.

I'm so oversensitive and pumped up on aphrodisiacs that it doesn't take long for me to cum, Xala following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the snakes I based them off of is mostly for design and look, but also that King Cobras are venomous, so Ziri was given the aphrodisiac; Ball Pythons are constrictors and semi-arboreal, which means they're super fucking strong and they have a semi-prehensile tail, which is why Xala is put in charge of holding their 'victims' captive; and I kinda just wanted the third sister to be a non-venomous colubrid so that I didn't have to choose between two venomous or two constrictors without adding a fourth Gorgon for both, so I went off look
> 
> I almost went for a Boomslang or Pit Viper for Vede, just in case you wanted to know what could have been


	6. Fox Den

I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep until I wake up, dressed, cleaned, and on the ground of the Wendigo's room.

_"You've passed your second trial. Once again, exit through the doors behind you to leave, or through the ones in front of you to proceed."_

Once again, I move onward, this time sticking to the right.

The rightmost door leads to a forested area.

I move through the flora easily, making my way to the center of the area, where a clearing and a small den can be seen.

"Hello? I'm here to complete your trial," I call out, but there's no answer.

I step towards the den and pause when I hear panting and whimpering.

"Hello?" I try again, this time there's an answering squeak.

"Who's there?" A timid, breathless voice calls out.

"I'm here to complete your trial, to get to the center of the labyrinth. Are you alright?"

This must be the trial. The first one punished me for lying and 'being greedy', so maybe it's testing my generosity.

"I'm fine," the voice replies. "I'll be right there."

Before long, a small multi-tailed red fox comes bounding out of the den. It stops in front of me and changes before my eyes.

A short, timid girl is standing in front of me, slick running down her now human legs. She has the same multiple tails she did in fox form swaying behind her. Her pale skin is made more so by her fiery hair.

"I'm not as young as I know I look, I swear it," she mutters, large ears pinned back and claws hands clasped in front of her. "I can't age here, but I've been alive longer than this labyrinth has. I saw the look on your face." She's blushing, her kind brown eyes refusing to meet mine. "You said you're trying to make it to the center?" I nod and her eyes light up, though I'm still a bit distracted by her small bare breasts and her very obviously aroused cunt. "Then you can free us from this awful place?" Her question is timid.

"What do you mean?" The Gorgon sisters did say that there was a rather mean sorceress running this place.

"We're trapped here. You'll meet the others before making it to the center, and they may be mean to you, but it's not their fault. If you free us, their minds will be free. The Gorgons and I managed to keep our minds intact; I because I stopped fighting, and the sisters because they have mind control of their own, and she could only cancel it out. But the others..." She trails off.

"I'll see what I can do," I promise. "What trial do you have for me?"

She looks startled.

"O-oh, right. I- I never came up with one, no one makes it to me."

I hum and step forward, making the Kitsune tremble.

"Well, why don't I help you out?" I suggest, gesturing to her slick thighs.


	7. Third Trial - Kitsune

The girl gasps softly.

"You would do that?"

I smile. "Did you want me to wait while you come up with a different trial for me while you're soaking wet?"

She blinks up at me and shakes her head. "Thank you, miss. I'm Vila, by the way."

"Lotus," is my response before I move forward and kiss her soft lips.

She's frozen in shock for a moment before she gently places her hands on my chest and leans into me. I tangle the fingers of one hand in her hair, gently rubbing behind her ears, and my other is on her hip, guiding her closer.

I pull back and her lips are parted, eyes glassy. She pants and I move my hand from her hip closer to her dripping sex, rubbing up and down her slit.

Her knees buckle and I rush to wrap my other arm around her waist, not stopping my fingers.

She whines and moans, curling her fingers in my shirt.

My fingers slip inside and she comes around them, her slick dripping down my hand and arm. Her cunt squeezes my fingers while her hips jerk.

"Please, miss, don't stop yet," she begs.

I place a kiss on her neck and lay her down in the soft grass. She cries out and reaches for me when I pull back.

I shush her and remove my shirt, setting it and my bra aside before removing my pants. I leave my panties on and kneel between her spread legs.

I grab her wet thighs and prop her legs on my shoulders before leaning down to lick a stripe up her entrance.

She cries out and bucks her hips up before running her fingers through my hair. I tighten my grip on her thighs and bury my face deeper, licking inter her cunt with vigor.

She wails and cries, begging me not to stop.

And I don't.

I thrust two fingers into her while sucking on her clit. It doesn't take long for her to squirt all over me, her slick flowing endlessly out of her cunt.

"Think you've got one more in ya?" I ask, gently running my fingers up her side and moving up to kiss and mouth at her tits. She shudders and shakes, mewling 'yes' over and over.

I hum and remove my panties to press my cunt up against hers. She gasps and sits up on her shaky elbows, biting her plush bottom lip.

She tosses her head back when I roll my hips against hers, rubbing our soaked cunts together.

She lets out little moans and whimpers when grind on her, dripping my own slick down her ass, mixing with hers.

I start moving faster and harder, leaning down to take one of her nipples in my mouth.

She yells and bucks her hips up, making me moan.

I move up to kiss her lips and press my chest against hers. She cums quickly again, and I have to wonder how long she's been here without a good fuck to be this desperate.

She mumbles something about it being too much, so I shift to grind against her hip instead.

Her hip is bony enough to split my lower lips open and make me feel so very empty.

She stops me and presses two fingers into me, rubbing my clit with her thumb.

I cum around her fingers before she licks them clean.

I groan at the lewd display before I'm suddenly back in the first room again.

_"You've passed your third trial. Your options are the same: rear door to leave; front door to continue."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vila is a Red Fox


	8. Rip Tide

I groan at the voice and stand, once again clean and dressed.

I move forward through the front door and head left again.

Keeping left again works, the entrance to the Gorgon's Sanctuary closed off, and when I pass through the entrance to the next area and the door behind me closes, I'm on a boulder in the middle of the ocean.

I sigh, if this is going the way I think it's going...

"Hello?" I call out.

The response is immediate this time, a head popping up out of the water.

The being has skin that shifts in color and pattern and pupils in the shape of 'w's, it has long flowing hair and fins for ears.

It has slits for a nose and gills on its neck.

I can only see to its shoulders, but I immediately know something is off.

It moves forward and tentacles grip at the rock, pulling him up.

When right in front of me the, I'm assuming, merman is obviously under influence of something. The merman looks sick, wobbling on his tentacles, eyes glazed, and my mind goes back to Vila mentioning the sorceress doing something to the minds of everyone here. He reaches out and grabs my shoulders with his clawed hands, tentacles wrapping around my thighs and waist.

My clothes are ripped off and tossed aside before I'm pulled into the water.

The merman takes me into a cave, where I'm back above water and dragged onto a rock floor, tentacles touching me all over.

This is going exactly as I thought it would.


	9. Fourth Trial - Merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the merman is a cuttlefish

I can't help but moan when tentacles are stroking my breasts and slit, the suckers sticking and pulling, quickly arousing me.

A tentacle makes its way into my mouth as another pokes into the entrance to my cunt.

I moan around the one in my mouth, making it pull back in shock when two others knead at my breasts.

The merman uses his hands to curiously play with my lips while his tentacles explore the rest of my body.

The one teasing my cunt plunges in, and I gasp before the one that was in my mouth wraps around my neck, squeezing surprisingly gently.

Another tentacle wiggles its way into my cunt while more work to restrain me, holding open my legs and keeping my arms pinned to my sides.

The tentacles in my cunt spread me open, holding me like that for another, much larger and much smoother tentacle to make it's way inside.

The other two retreat, only for one to come back and play with my clit while the other tries to force its way in my ass.

The merman seems to get upset when he can't fit, still all his other movements to try and open up my ass.

I relax as best I can for him, remembering Vila's words.

'It's not their fault if they're mean to you.'

Or... something like that.

Finally, it wiggles inside, going as deep as possible and curling and uncurling before fucking in and out of me, me merman continuing his other movements; he squeezes my tits, playing with my nipples, traces his fingers and claws over my lips, rubs my clit, and tightens his tentacle around and releases my neck in a steady rhythm.

As soon as I cum, which takes a while, two more tentacles push into my cunt, the tips slipping into my cervix and _tugging_.

I scream and twitch, trying to jerk away was he opens up my cervix, slipping that special tentacle into my womb, the two helpers removing themselves from my womb, but still moving around in my cunt.

That special tentacle, his cock, I assume, starts pulsating and something moves inside of it. Something big. It pushes in past the entrance to my cunt and the two helpers wrap around his cock and help push it through until it forces its way into my womb.

One after another, more and more pop in, varying in sizes.

I lose track of how many are deposited, how many times I cum, but I sigh in relief when his cock leaves.

Only for another to be inserted.

I sob as this one is forced into my womb, already swollen and pulsating, and ready myself for more of whatever those were.

But they never come.

Instead, this cock spurts a thick liquid straight into my womb and retracts, much quicker than the other.

But now it's the helpers' turn. They go into my womb and feel around, caressing every egg, I'm assuming eggs, and gingerly make sure every one is coated in that liquid.

They retreat but come back to plug up my stretched and abused cervix with something to keep the eggs in.

When I'm teleported back into the Wendigo's room, I'm bulging with eggs, my clothing ripped and hanging off in tatters.

A quick check proves that the plug, whatever it was, is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> male cuttlefish actually deposit sperm sacs into the female, who then uses them to fertilize her eggs  
> but I said 'fuck that' because why should I abide by cuttlefish mating habits when I could do this


	10. On to Grandmother's House

_"You've passed your fourth trial and officially made it further than anyone else. Oh, and congratulations on your pregnancy. Your offer stands, I assume you know what it is by now."_

I sigh and stand, a little off balance.

I move onward, to the right again this time.

~

It takes me a bit longer to make it to the entrance this time, but I do, and I call out before I even make it to the center this time.

A large bipedal wolf comes into view and surges forward, snatching me up and carrying me to a small cottage in the woods.

I hold back a laugh, musing that I should've worn red.

The wolf wastes no time in stripping me and tossing me onto the bed.

As it - he, as I can very clearly see now - approaches, I realize he has the same glazed look in his eyes and sickly demeanor.

Thinking back, even the Wendigo was in a similar state.

I get on all fours and present myself, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible so I can deal with this damn sorceress and get the hell out of here.


	11. Fifth Trial - Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loosely based him on an Ethiopian Wolf

The wolf growls, not viciously, but almost approvingly, and places his large paws on my rear, kneading my ass and spreading my cheeks apart.

I hum, enjoying the feeling, wiggling my ass and feeling his canine cock poking at my lips.

He pulls away before slamming in, he bottoms out in one thrust before howling.

I gasp and clench around him before he rocks against me and leans forward, one hand on a tit and the other very gently cupping my belly that's bulging with baby cephalopod eggs.

The wolf rumbles and nuzzles my neck, thrusting slowly, gently.

I sigh, thankful for the small reprieve, and rock back against him in time with his thrusts.

If I'm going to have to be fucked by everything in this place, I may as well enjoy myself.

And enjoying myself I am.

I've never in my life been fucked this gently, this tenderly, lovingly, and it's by a werewolf of all things.

Moans slip past my lips and the werewolf licks at my neck and shoulders, emitting a constant happy rumble.

I clench around his cock as I cum, humming when he knots me, his cum filling me up, making my stomach bulge further.

He growls happily as he feels my stomach growing, gently lifting me up and crawling into bed with me, careful to not tug on his knot, before he curls around me, tracing the bulge of my belly with his paw pads and happily licking at the nape of my neck.

But I don't want this to end yet.

I prop my leg up, over the wolf's hip and reach down as best I can to play with his balls.

He snarls in protest, nuzzling me more aggressively as his hips start rocking.

He tugs at his knot and I clench down hard, moaning out and tossing my head back.

He fills me up with more and more of his cum, making me look even more pregnant.

He seems to greatly enjoy this, keeping his hand on the bulge in my belly as his thrusts increase, slowly losing their gentle pace.

He can't pull out, but he has enough cock after his knot to fuck me with.

He rolls onto his back, lifting me up and managing to spin me around to face him.

I look down at him, a little disoriented from the sudden change, and he sits up, with me still on his cock, to lick my tits, lavishing them with his rough tongue, and at one point even closing his muzzle around one.

It dawns on me that maybe he thinks I'm truly pregnant, not just carrying a merman's eggs.

I shake away the thought, it's not too important right now, and lift myself, tugging on his knot before grinding back down.

The next time I lift up, his knot starts to slip out, and on the third it does.

The Werewolf looks at me with sad puppy eyes and I smile at him, kissing his jaw and scratching behind his ears.

He growls and braces his back feet on the bed, his claws digging into the sheets, before bucking up into me.

My whole body lifts up and slams back down, my tits and belly jiggling. He licks his lips and holds my belly, his thumbs caressing and massaging.

His hands lower, closer to my hips, and hold me tightly, but gently, as he fucks up into me.

I place my hands on his shoulders and pant and moan, burying my face in his neck.

His thumb sneaks down to flick at my clit, making me clench down and cum.

While I'm still shaking from my orgasm, the Werewolf flips us over, laying me on my back and thrusting down into me, once again gentle.

I place my hands on the sides of his head and kiss his nose, letting him nuzzle into my neck while he makes love to me.

I hold back a sad laugh, once again thinking about how a, like mind controlled, Werewolf is the only being who's ever _made love_ to me.

But luckily, his knot nearly catches again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

It takes a bit longer for him to catch this time, but he does, and he growls and snaps as he grinds his hips against mine, drool starting to leak out the sides of his mouth.

I reach down to rub my clit, quickly cumming hard around the Werewolf, who spurts out even more cum when I clench around him.

He nearly collapses on top of me, aggressively nuzzling and licking me once again, barely holding himself up so he doesn't squish me; or my belly, as he's probably more concerned about.

He flips us onto our sides, running his claws up and down my side.

I fall asleep to his ministrations while waiting for his second knot to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethiopian Wolves are family oriented and I felt it fit with the (implied) pregnancy kink thing


	12. Caught in the Middle

_"You're nearly there, human. Make it to the center for your final trial; but be warned, it is much harder than the last few. As always, you may leave if you want."_

My clothes are gone this time, but I've still been cleaned.

So I stand on shaky legs and move forward, sticking to the left wall, passing the Sanctuary and ocean, both closed off, before making it to a large cage.

I'm shocked to see that the center doesn't have one of the magic doorways, but can't think about it too much when I see what's in the cage.

A beast, forced into a crouch. The cage is large, but the beast inside still looks cramped, barely enough breathing room.

A Minotaur.

From what I know, they stand to be about 8 feet tall, bulging with muscles, glorious, loyal, social beings of war and hunting.

But this one. This one, while I can't see his full height, is skinny. His ribs are visible on his chest, his bovine face sunken in, his tail docked, the hair on his legs patchy, his hooves chipped. He likely once had a great mane of hair, but it's matted and dirty as of now. His steer horns are sawed off a few inches from his head, his skin riddled with scars.

His eyes are sad, scared, and angry as he's kept in a cage fit for a large dog.

Until they meet mine.

Then they're filled with lust, I start to think that maybe the person behind this is more powerful than a sorceress.

My mother always told me about demons, but I was convinced they weren't around anymore.

Maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn't as crazy as I thought.

I shake my head. I can't worry about that right now, I need to help this poor creature and deal with whatever is behind all this when it's over.

The cage is locked, and all my things are gone, so I can't pick the lock or break it.

I look around for something I can use, but I'm distracted by the look the Minotaur is giving me.

Hunger and lust have overtaken his features, but guilt and pain lie underneath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the light glint off something. I walk over and find a conveniently placed crowbar half buried.

I pull it out of the ground and return to pry the lock off the cage, swinging the door open and entering. Next, I break the chains holding the Minotaur in place, readying myself for him to grab me.


	13. Final Trial - Minotaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this guy off a Texas Longhorn  
> or, well... a Texas Long

He grabs me fairly quickly, knocking me out of the cage and onto the ground before flipping me over and pulling my hips up.

He lines up his cock as quickly as possible and slams in, taking no time to let keep adjust before fucking me ruthlessly. Try as he might, he's not able to fit his whole nearly three-foot cock into my cunt.

Nevertheless, he groans and cum fairly quickly, and I think it's already over, before he flips me on my back and I realize he's still very hard.

I hold on to his arms while he ravages me, abusing my cunt and rumbling.

He growls out something that sounds a bit like a garbled 'mine' before cumming again.

Being the last part of the labyrinth, be probably hasn't had a good fuck since this place was built, and I, personally, can't blame him for being so ruthless.

And if my theory about the so-called 'sorceress' is true, then that can't help either.

I'm too lost in thought to notice when he cums the third time, but I do notice when he leans over me, his muzzle burying in my throat.

I reach up and gently pet the beast, feeling him rumble while he continues to fuck me.

He manages to make me cum before he pulls out, thrusting back in even harder.

He presses against my cervix and I gasp, knowing it's still a bit stretched from having eggs laid in me.

The pressure so deep in my cunt feels incredible, not painful as it first did with the tentacles pulling me apart.

He keeps pressing and pressing against my cervix, and I feel it start to give.

Then he pulls out, leaving just the head, and thrusts back in so hard and fast it makes me dizzy.

I scream when I feel his cock splitting open my cervix as he just keeps pushing.

I scream and pant, tossing my head back and forth and digging my nails into his back.

He pulls out again and thrusts back in, just as hard, breaking past my cervix and into my already filled womb.

I choke and pant as his cock moves around the eggs.

There are a couple at the top of my womb he can't get past, but he keeps pushing, and I start to fear he may squish them.

He pulls back, to the entrance on my womb, and thrusts back in at the same time I shift to help the eggs move out of his way.

Luckily, they do. He's able to hit the top of my womb, just barely bottoming out inside me.

I wrap both my arms around his back and my legs around his waist, rocking my hips in time with his.

He grunts and groans his approval, his hips slamming harder against mine, his extremely large balls slapping wetly against my ass, my slick dripping off them as he fucks my womb, his cock never fully exiting my cervix.

I'm not sure when I got _this_ wet, but I'm not about to complain about it.

I moan and arch my back, the pressure more intense than even being stretched out as much as I was for eggs to be laid.

I reach between us to rub my clit, but as soon as I touch it, I cum. Hard.

I clench down and squirt all over him, shaking and trembling as he continues to fuck me.

But he can't take much more either, my cub clenching causes him to roar, pushing even deeper, if that's possible, and releasing his impossibly large load right into my womb.

He already came so many times, how can he cum this much.

He collapses on top of me, snoring and pressing down on my bloated belly and increasing the pressure on my cervix tenfold.

I shove and am both grateful and saddened by the fact that I can easily push him off of me. Historically, Minotaurs weigh quite a bit, but this guy is so skinny he can't weigh much more than me.

I sigh and stand on trembling legs, clenching as cum floods out of me, truly hoping I don't lose the eggs, before turning when I hear someone clapping behind me.

"Congratulations," the woman purrs. She's the voice that's been 'guiding' me through the labyrinth.

I finally get to look her over; tall, large breasts, solid green eyes, grey skin, and black hair, antelope-esque horns protruding from her forehead. She has clawed fingers, a whip-like tail, and large grey and green bat wings.

A Demon.

She waves her hand and I'm back in the Wendigo room, only this time I'm not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you thought the unrealistic sex tag was for the tentacles


	14. Grand Finale - Ghosts/Demons/Hellhounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to me not knowing what the fuck should be a proper noun and what shouldn't

The Demon is with me, but so are three Hellhounds that match her coloring, as well as two specters: a male and a female.

The demon snaps her fingers and the female specter rushes forward, possessing my body.

I try to scream, but I can't. I can't do anything but watch through my own eyes as the male specter moves forward.

After a moment, I realize I'm floating, my body hovering above the floor, the perfect height for the male to press his weirdly cold and slimy cock into my cunt.

I want to gag at the feeling, but my body is being controlled, so I can do nothing but try and tune out the feeling of an incorporeal, ectoplasm covered cock rubbing against my walls.

I'm assuming the only reason I can feel it is because of the female specter using my body as a sex vessel.

No matter the reason, I hate it.

Every time my cunt is used to clench down on him, his cock squishes. Like gelatin.

Cold, wet, slimy gelatin.

I don't cum, but my body does. The specter possessing my body seems to be greatly enjoying her time, and I'm glad for her, but I wish I didn't have to feel it.

She uses my body to cum around his pliable cock, making him spurt something into me.

The specter leaves my body and I feel sick and dizzy, falling to my knees as she didn't lower me back to the ground first, so very glad they didn't need to use me for too long.

I gag and groan, pushing myself back up.

"What's next?" I ask, breathless.

A Hellhound is suddenly behind me, pushing me to the ground, face first. I manage to catch myself, keeping both my face and my belly, somehow still full of eggs, safe.

I groan when the Hound mounts me, trying to thrust into my cunt. He misses a few times but howls when he makes it, not wasting any time to fuck me.

Another Hound comes up in front of me and sniffs my face before mounting my front.

I sigh and lick at the beast's cock, sucking the head into my mouth.

The third Hound whimpers softly, left out.

That is until I beckon it over.

I manage to get the Hounds to pause, making one lay on its back so I can lower myself onto its cock, leaning forward for another to fill me from behind. Then I take the third Hound's cock back in my mouth, ignoring the Demon's moans as she pleasures herself and letting all of the Hounds fuck me as ruthlessly as they want.

The Hound under me has some trouble but manages to get off just fine.

I roll my hips, aiming to at least cum if I'm to please three mindless beasts.

I clench down tightly around the two dog cocks in my cunt, making both of them howl and knot me. My eyes widen and I moan at the unexpected feeling. The third Hound howls, too, getting its knot caught behind my teeth, cumming directly down my throat.

I manage to swallow a good amount, but I'm still going to be stuck like this for a while.

I really don't know what I was expecting, or why I would think this would have any other outcome, but apparently I did.

I tune out the Demon's laughter, waiting patiently for the knots to go down.

Surprisingly enough, it doesn't take very long, the Hounds retreat, shaking themselves off and leaving to lay down and take a nap.

I stand just as the demon starts speaking.

"It's just you and me now, Lotus. I suppose now is the time for my mandatory villain monologue, so you might want to sit down."

She snaps her fingers and a chair appears beneath me.

"As you may have been able to guess, given your history as a skeptical Demon Hunter, I am a Trickster. A Demon that's especially skilled in the art of illusion, manipulation. Now I know quite a bit about you, Lotus: your family has a history of Demon hunting, but you didn't think they -we- existed anymore, you didn't believe anything special was left here, blah, blah, blah. But that doesn't matter; I couldn't give two shits about your skepticism. No, I'm going to let my pets fuck you to death so I can finally get a good fucking meal. That's why I built this wretched place, so stupid humans like you would wander in looking for treasure, but they'd get fucked to death. But no; they had to learn. Do you know how long it's been since I've had some good food and entertainment?"

I shake my head and she scoffs, shifting her form, growing her clit to form a pseudo cock.

"Well, me neither, if I'm being honest, but it's been a very long time. But now, you're going to pleasure me before I lay my pets on you again."

I sigh, knowing it'll be easier if I comply for this. Maybe she'll let her guard down and I can escape.

The chair she 'conjured' disappears out from under me and I fall to the ground, the illusionist quickly appearing right in front of me.

She grips my hair and looks down at me with a smirk.

I'd rather not face her wrath, and so I obediently open my mouth, licking from her cunt to the tip of her pseudo cock.

She yells and her hand tightens in my hair as my lips close around her 'cock'. I suck and tease her with my tongue, making her mutter something about keeping me.

I bring my hands up, one to hold her thigh and the other to finger her glistening pussy.

Her eyes close and her illusionary magic fades around us, revealing that there was always only one room (though it's bigger than it originally seemed to be), and she never teleported my bag away.

There are doorways, six of them, each seeming to lead to each of the four main trials, and two leading out, one on each end of the room - though, upon further inspection I realize they're portals.

The sleeping Minotaur is in here, but so is his cage and the horny Wendigo, who seems frightened by the Demon.

Maybe I can use them.

While she's distracted, I slip off my bag, carefully watching her while I use the hand that was holding her thigh to unzip and rummage around in my bag.

My fingers curl around what I was looking for at the same time she cums, drenching me in her juices.

She hums and we make eye contact before I ram the Demon's Bane infused iron knife into her hip, making her stumble back.

Maybe I didn't believe Demons were around anymore, but it never hurts to carry around a weapon.

If it was the Demon hunting knife my mother gave me, then so be it.

The Trickster screams and pulls the knife out of her hip, the wound oozing green blood, before throwing it at me.

I duck just in time, but it doesn't matter.

The knife blocked her powers just enough to free the Wendigo, who caught the knife, from her spell and make her start to lose control of the illusions making the four 'trials' think they're still home, as well as making her portals unstable.

The Gorgon Sisters, Vila, the Werewolf, and Merman, who can apparently survive on land for at least a short time, enter the room just in time for the Wendigo to rush forward, driving the knife into the Demon's stomach and push her through a portal, her Hellhounds rushing after her and barely making it through in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thought this was shitty wait until you read the end


	15. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I don't know how to end things

The portal closes and the Wendigo collapses, panting.

The Minotaur groans, somehow only now waking up, and it seems to snap everyone out of their shocked silence.

The Merman, who looks much better now, his skin setting on a bluish hue, makes his way over to me, walking on his tentacles, and it's truly a sight to see.

He stops a distance away, frowning, and I step over to him. He looks away, guiltily, and mumbles something.

"What was that?" I ask as gently as possible.

"I'm sorry. I did a terrible thing and it's unforgivable, but I never would have done it if I was myself. I- "

I shush him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too," the Werewolf shouts from across the room, his ears down. He's whimpering very quietly.

"It's not your fault, any of you. She forced this upon all of us. You all are as much victims as I am, if not more."

The Minotaur struggles to his hooves, stumbling and holding his head.

"He's been here the longest," Vila explains, suddenly behind me.

I jump a bit, startled by her quiet approach, and nod, letting my hand fall to rest on my, still pregnant, stomach.

The Merman gasps a bit.

"I forgot I did that," he mutters, "I can... I can probably take them out, if that's what you want." He sounds very much like he doesn't want to do that.

I shake my head. "No."

"Thank you," comes the Minotaur's deep, raspy voice. "No one here has thanked you yet, but you saved us. Freed us. Even after what we did to you."

I sigh a bit.

"I can be thanked when I know everyone is alright, most of you were under mind control."

It's then that I realize the Wendigo has stopped breathing. I walk over and confirm that it is, in fact, dead; the Demon likely being what kept it alive.

"How is everyone else doing?" The Werewolf is closest to where I'm standing so I walk over to inspect him.

He's panting a bit, and I make him sit down.

"No one else is going to collapse on me, are you?"

~

I take time to check over each of them, making sure none of them are going to suffer the same fate as the Wendigo.

I learn that the Merman's name is Triton, the Werewolf's Xavier, and the Minotaur is Rex.

"So now what?" Ziri asks, crossing her arms as I determine everyone will be fine if they drink some water and have something to eat.

Luckily, I always come prepared.

"I don't know, you probably can't stay here, and I live in my car. We could chance the people of the nearby city not killing you all on sight and possibly even giving you places to stay?"

"I think that might be our best option," Vede says, stepping up to me. "Probably our only option."

Vila speaks up, "Do you think they'd listen to you if you told them we won't hurt anyone?"

"It's possible," I say, digging in my bag for spare clothes.

It's a good thing most of my belongings are in this bag.

Except that my shirts don't really fit.

I find something more suitable than my other options and sling my bag over my shoulder before Xavier grabs it.

"Let me."

I sigh but let him, only stopping him once to fish out the rest of the water to give to Triton.

~

Triton barely makes it back to the entrance of the labyrinth before he's swaying on his tentacles.

Rex takes my bag so Xavier can pick up Triton, carrying him the rest of the way.

"You made it out," one of the especially important people of this region, though I can't remember what she does, exclaims as she walks up and looks me over. "And you didn't believe that there were monsters in there."

"Yeah, well, we're all wrong sometimes. But they're not _really_ monsters so much as creatures. And this one," I gesture to Triton, "needs some water, he's drying out, and I'd rather my new friend not be calamari."

She huffs out a laugh and leads us to a building I'm fairly certain someone said was a brothel.

Inside, there are two large doorways on either side, large signs above both, one with triple X's, the other a teddy bear, but we're taken to the code protected door in the middle.

We're led through a sitting room, up two sets of stairs, and into a fancy office. There's another room inside, the woman opening the door and filling up an unfairly large tub with cold water and pouring salts into it.

Xavier sets Triton down in it when he's told and Triton is able to submerge himself completely. He resurfaces looking much better than I've yet to see him.

"You've done this before," I state accusingly.

"Yes, well, live as long as I have, and you learn a few things. Besides," she says, looking at me with a look I don't recognize, "you _are_ the only human in this building." I blink at her and she smiles. "I'm an Incubus." She shrugs like what's happening is no big deal. "My name is Orion, by the way."

"I thought demons didn't give out names," I say at the same time Vila says, "You're not like the demon that trapped us in that labyrinth are you?"

Orion looks startled for a moment blinking a couple times.

"Uh," she clears her throat, "most demons don't, but sex demons work a bit differently. And I'm probably not like whoever trapped you there. Did you get a name?"

"No, because _apparently_ , she was a normal demon."

Orion purses her lips and points at me. "Right."

"But she did say she was a Trickster. She also had three Hellhounds that matched her green and gray coloring."

Orion's eyebrows furrow and she tilts her head. "Doesn't sound like anyone I know, but I don't speak to many Tricksters, they're generally insufferable. This one must have been either pretty powerful for pretty weak for me to not notice. I'm guessing powerful, all things considered."

"I stabbed her in the hip with a Demon's Bane knife and she only flinched." Orion's eyes widen a bit and she mumbles something in Infernal.

"But she couldn't get us under her mind control," Xala says. "Though we couldn't stone her, either."

"He's just sleeping, right?" Rex butts in, pointing to Triton.

Orion kneels by the tub and confirms that he is, in fact, just sleeping.

"Let's leave him to sleep." She herds us out of the bathroom and into the office. "Well, I'll see about making room for you guys to stay here, at least for a bit. For now, can I get anyone anything to eat?"

~

Orion manages to find everyone permanent places to stay, only Vila and Rex staying in the brothel; Rex, after steadily gaining weight and getting his strength, decided to offer security for the place, and works as a bouncer, Vila occasionally takes clients.

Triton wouldn't leave my side until his eggs hatched, which was a surprisingly pleasurable ordeal, though he was devastated when we found out only one survived. A dozen were laid in me, half of them survived through birth. The conditions weren't suitable for the baby cuttlefish, and only one survived the following week. The corruption of the Trickster was one thing, but considering the rough fucking after them being laid, it's a surprise they lasted as long as they did. Triton took the survivor and is making his long, likely tiring journey to the ocean, sending me updates when he can. Apparently, he figured out how to look human enough and survive without water for longer periods.

The Gorgon sisters discovered that their Sanctuary, the one the demon had magically recreated for them, has so far gone undiscovered by humans, so they moved back home.

Orion knew another kind Incubus that took Xavier in, who is happily living as a glorified dog.

As for me, well after having little cuttlefish merbabies, I worked in the brothel for a bit, before moving across town, find an actual house to live in, and settle down for once. I continue my research on 'monsters', now with the knowledge that they're still around today.

That is, until I discovered my that sister has moved into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought even if you hated it, I want to know


End file.
